The present disclosure relates generally to graphical views on electronic devices and, more particularly, to techniques for animating between different graphical views.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many electronic devices use various applications to illustrate a collection of items. For example, certain photo applications may display a collection of photographs in a grid layout so that a user may scroll through the photographs to select one or more to view. Moreover, when a user has multiple photo albums stored on the device, the photo application may display each photo album on the screen in the form of a stack of photographs with a selected photograph on top. When the user selects one of the photo albums to view, the stack of photographs disappears and the grid of photographs appears with no animation or movement from one view to other. Similarly, certain music applications may display a collection of different album covers in either a grid layout or a cover flow layout to allow a user to look through the albums to select one to play. Again, however, when the user changes from one view to the other, the previous view disappears from the screen and the new view appears without any animation or movement from one view to the other.
While having different ways to view a collection of items is desirable because it gives a user different ways to organize and select amongst a collection of items, the manner of selecting which view to display and the manner of transitioning from one view to another tends to be somewhat abrupt. Hence, it would enhance a user's experience to improve the manner in which different views are selected and to improve the transition from one view to another.